bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
The Bount Assault! The Gotei 13's Destructive Earthquake
The Bount Assault! The Gotei 13 of Destructive Earthquake is the ninety-third episode of the Bleach anime. Rukia Kuchiki squares off against Yoshi. Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto informs the other captains of the Bounts' origins. Summary Yoshi begins to square off with Rukia in battle. Yoshi notices that Rukia isn't carrying her Zanpakutō. As Rukia remarks that Yoshi has gotten stronger, Ririn appears and hides from a distance. Ririn states that Rukia won't be able to win without her Zanpakutō, but Yoshi overhears her and looks towards Ririn's location. This causes Ririn and the other citizens of Rukongai to hide from Yoshi and Yoshi mocks all of them. Yoshi then informs Rukia that she knows of her battle with Mabashi and she begins laughing at the Shinigami. This begins to anger Rukia and she suddenly grabs a katana that was sticking in the wall next to her. As she prepares to battle Yoshi, Ririn remarks from a distance that Rukia shouldn't get so angry with a Bount. The two begin battling, but Rukia gets quickly overpowered. Yoshi tells Rukia that she's too weak and that she'll never be able to touch her, but Rukia tells her not to underestimate her. Ririn suddenly interrupts their battle and creates an illusion to stall Yoshi. Ririn yells at Rukia to finish off the Bount while she is confused and Rukia uses Hadō #33. Sōkatsui. Yoshi is badly injured from the blow, but she quickly gathers the spiritual particles in the area to heal herself. Ririn tells Rukia to quickly run, but it's too late as Yoshi gets back up from the attack fully healed. Rukia still attempts to run away, but Yoshi throws her sword and shoots out needle-like projectiles towards Rukia. The two of them then begin battling again, but Rukia is quickly defeated and she is kicked into a nearby building. Rukia begins hiding in the darkness of the building, but she is caught quickly and Yoshi swings her sword towards Rukia. However, "Rukia" turns out to be an illusion from Ririn and Yoshi decides to attack Ririn for making her fall for her illusion twice. Before she can do anything to her though, Rukia quickly throws a sheet over the Bount and uses Hadō #4. Byakurai. However, the attack is proven meaningless when Yoshi gathers up the spirit particles in the area again and heals herself. As Yoshi gets back up and prepares to fight again, Ririn begs for Ichigo Kurosaki's help. and Sentarō Kotsubaki rush out to help Rukia.]] As this is happening, a captains meeting is shown to be taking place. Yamamoto informs the other captains that he has gotten new information on the Bounts. He states that long ago experiments that are forbidden now were being held in large numbers and that the person most famous for these experiments was Ran'Tao. He states that Ran'Tao was conducting research on eternal youth and that this affected Humans with a certain type of soul into gaining eternal life. Yamamoto explains that these people are now known as the Bounts and that Ran'Tao took full responsibility for creating them and she was exiled for it. He then states that the Bounts were put in the Human World to give them a chance, but Captain Shunsui Kyōraku believes that this was simply the higher ups trying to cover up what they've done. Yamamoto states that whatever the case may be, they were the ones that created the Bounts and that they must stop them. Yamamoto then informs the captains that Ichigo and his group have come to Soul Society. An Onmitsukidō member suddenly comes in and reports that they have detected the presence of a Bount, as well as the Reiatsu of Rukia. This causes them to send out Shinigami towards the Bount. Meanwhile, Orihime Inoue informs Ichigo that they've detected the Bount and they head towards Rukia's location. At the battle with Yoshi, Rukia is shown to be struggling against the Bount and Yoshi notes that Rukia's strength has gotten weaker. The two then continue battling and Yoshi eventually decides to finish Rukia off. However, Rukia is able to dodge her attack and she immediately restrains the Bount with Bakudō # 1. Sai. Rukia then uses Hadō #33. Sōkatsui, but Yoshi blocks the attack with the fan-half of her Doll and immediately frees herself from the Kidō spell. Rukia begins running away again, but she leaves a trail of blood and Yoshi simply follows it. Rukia eventually gets to a building and decides to hide in a building and she fixes up her wounds there. Ririn suddenly appears next to Rukia and she gives her a katana to hold. Ririn then notices Rukia's injuries and she tells her that she should be able to take care of her wounds better with Kidō. However, she soon realizes that Rukia has lost much of her Reiatsu. Rukia suddenly gets back up and she finds a child, who is also carrying a baby, hiding in the building. Ririn notices that Yoshi is coming and Rukia tells Ririn to take the child and escape from the building. However, Yoshi suddenly attacks from outside the building with her sword and she begins battling Rukia again. Yoshi then grabs the child, breaks the wall of the building and kicks Rukia back outside. Yoshi tells Rukia to drop her weapon or she'll kill the child and Rukia does as told. Yoshi then goes up to Rukia to kill her and warns Rukia that if she makes any strange movements she'll kill the child, before beginning to cut at Rukia. Ririn tries to interrupt the battle, but she is simply kicked away, and Ririn begs for Ichigo to come and help them. Ririn suddenly notices a silhouette coming towards her. Yoshi kicks Rukia into the air and the Bount prepares to finish her off, but she is stopped by the sudden appearance of Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, who releases his Zanpakutō and slashes the Bount with Senbonzakura. Byakuya then catches his sister just as Ichigo and Orihime arrive at the scene. Ichigo tells Orihime to take care of the child, while he looks over Ririn. Several of Rukia's fellow 13th Division Shinigami arrive on the scene as well and Byakuya orders them to help the others. Orihime tells Ichigo that the children are okay and he tells Orihime to take care of Ririn then since her injuries are bad. Yoshi suddenly emerges, seemingly unaffected by Byakuya's attack, and exclaims that her duty there is done before escaping from the area. Before anyone can do anything, explosions are seen happening around Seireitei. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Captains Kenpachi Zaraki and Shunsui Kyōraku, along with the rest of their squads, look at the moon while drinking sake, but it turns out the moon was really just 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame's head reflecting moonlight. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *Rukia Kuchiki vs. Yoshi: Rematch (concluded) Powers and Techniques Used Kidō used: * * * Techniques used: * (flashback) Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * Dolls summoned: * * (flashback) Other powers: * (flashback) *Illusions Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes